


fucking incredible

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, i dont even know anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	fucking incredible

**Author's Note:**

> so i "accidentally" deleted my Down Under the Waves fic (but i have it saved on my computer dont worry ill be posting it again) and my friend writes her version of it.  
> follows the first chapter of my fic. its the best thing i ever read. she sent it to me in snapchat so here we go
> 
> EDIT; changed my friends url to HER because obvious reasons lmao

Her: I slowly started to walk over to Jenna when I heard a sigh.  
Her: I whipped around and saw a man with pink hair, a pink tail, and almond eyes half way on the shore  
Her: Oddly I was attracted to those squinty little eyes  
Her: He motioned for me to come closer and I was so hypnotized by his beady eyes and tail I came  
Her: I sat down in the water not caring that my pants were getting wet  
Her: He got very uncomfortably close and whispered  
Her: You look great I hope I get to see you again he had list embedded in his words  
Her: *lust  
Her: He nibbled my ear before magesticly swimming away  
Her: I sat there for a moment  
Her: In awe of  
Her: That beady eyed fish man  
Her: Jenna came up behind me and flatly stated  
Her: "Tyler... It's been almost 30 minutes, we need to go" I gazed at her with big eyes  
Her: "Only if we can come back tomorrow" I practically begged  
Me: oh my fucking god  
Her: It took some convincing but she finally said yes  
Her: -next day-  
Her: Im wearing my favorite swim trunk and I'm ready to see him again  
Her: And I realize I never even got his name  
Her: As soon as we get to the beach I practically sprint to the water  
Her: Today only Jenna and debby are here and since yesterday there were jelly fish and sting rays they stay on the sand and lay out, working on their ran  
Her: *tan  
Her: Im about mid torso deep when he appears  
Her: He whipped his head out of the water very sexy  
Her: His pink complimenting his squinty eyes  
Her: He looks at me with a dazzling smile and winks and says in a musky yet sexy tone  
Her: "you came back"  
Her: I forget to answer and just stare  
Her: As soon as I snap out of it I ask him for his name  
Her: He replys with  
Her: Josh dun  
Her: I cant help myself but I hug him  
Her: His arms wrap around me  
Her: And so does his fishy tail  
Her: It scared the crap out of me  
Her: He saw me jump and he reassured me  
Her: Again with a sexy voice  
Her: I gazed into his eyes wonderstruck  
Her: We talked for a while and then his pet dolphin came up and josh let me ride it  
Her: I didn't realize how far it took me until I couldn't see the shore anymore  
Her: Josh stared at me without breaking his gaze  
Her: He whispered  
Her: I want to show you something  
Her: I curiously accepted and he grabbed my hand  
Her: He pulled me under the water swimming deep down  
Her: I could barely breathe under the water and was turning purple  
Her: Thank god josh noticed and he came and breathed air into me, our lips brushing against each other  
Her: About the fifth time doing this we made it to the bottom and he grabbed a seashell and held it up to my mouth  
Her: It acted like an oxygen mask  
Her: Although I preferred the mouth to mouth better  
Her: He led me to this big field of sea flowers  
Her: We went and laid in the middle of it all  
Her: We gazed into eachother s eyes  
Her: Was I dreaming?  
Her: This could t be real  
Her: We started going into a make out session cuz why not he's a mermaid  
Her: And then things led on  
Her: And during the middle of everything  
Her: I lost my seashell  
Her: And josh was busy  
Her: So I was breathing in water  
Her: And everything went black  
Her: I died  
Her: THE END  
Me: IM CRYING


End file.
